Técnica de hipnosis
by Three Swords
Summary: Una pequeña e increíble historia en donde, gracias a las extrañas habilidades de un terapeuta, Candy y Eliza Legan acaban por ser amigas. (GF2014-RdG)


Leonel McCurdy tenía un problema grave que ponía en riesgo su futuro profesional. A pesar de ser un terapeuta competente, lo cierto era que una de sus pacientes estaba dándole muchos problemas, tantos, que incluso en medio de la noche se despertaba sudando frío y gritando aterrorizado una sola palabra:

¡Candy!

A decir verdad, el doctor McCurdy, Nelmac para los amigos, ni siquiera tenía el gusto de conocer personalmente a la tal Candy, pero lo que ocurría era que una de sus pacientes más distinguidas y redituables estaba obsesionada con esa mujer, y Leonel llevaba algo así como 748 sesiones escuchando de labios de Eliza Legan las más imaginativas maneras de asesinar a una chica de coletas rubias con pecas en la nariz; y todo por que, supuestamente y al parecer de la señorita Legan, Candy tenía la culpa de absolutamente todo lo malo que le sucedía en la vida.

Tampoco es que la vida de Eliza Legan fuera mala. En la muy personal opinión del doctor Nelmac, la señorita Legan era una tipa con la mayor suerte que él podía imaginar: la de ser millonaria y poseedora de un apellido aristocrático, además de lucir extraordinariamente bella gracias a que podía costear las cirugías y tratamientos necesarios para tal efecto. No había nada que la cuenta bancaria de la heredera Legan no pudiera comprar, excepto dos cosas: amigos y un viaje sin retorno a algún mundo no descubierto para la mujer que la mantenía obsesionada y acudiendo de tarde en tarde al consultorio del doctor McCurdy quien, para esas fechas, comenzaba a pensar que la buena suerte que había creído conseguir al obtener una clienta tan distinguida, era en realidad una maldición. Sin embargo, fiel a su amor por el dinero, Nelmac no se quejaba y pasaba las tardes y hasta las madrugadas (maldito teléfono y maldita su idea de atender emergencias) escuchando a su paciente estrella. Algo tenía que hacer para agradecerle a la dama el haberle ayudado en gran medida a pagar su nuevo penthouse en el centro de la ciudad.

Así las cosas, un buen día las monótonas tardes de terapia con la señorita Legan, sufrieron un giro inesperado: Eliza le confió al doctor Leonel sus elaborados planes para matar a Candy dentro de un par de meses, provocándole la mayor angustia que jamás había experimentado nunca. Él conocía a Eliza y sabía, por seguro, que la pelirroja socialité era capaz de llevar a cabo lo que cuidadosamente había fraguado durante años y años de resentimiento. Por supuesto, Leonel amaba demasiado el dinero y el prestigio, y no iba a permitir que una loca pusiera en peligro su carrera por ningún motivo, así que tampoco tenía ninguna intención de denunciarla a las autoridades como correspondía hacer, por lo que, después de pensarlo un poco, resolvió advertir a Candy de los siniestros planes de Eliza.

Los días pasaron y un angustiado Nelmac, con ayuda de un investigador privado, logró averiguar por fin el paradero de la señorita Candy, quien resultó ser enfermera en St. Andrews, un hospital privado de gran prestigio en donde Leonel ocasionalmente daba consulta. Leonel pensó que eso sin duda era muy buena suerte, pero no contaba con que el destino le jugaría una mala pasada y que, precisamente, se enamoraría a primera vista de nada más y nada menos que la señorita Candy, quien no era en ninguna forma la arpía arribista que Eliza Legan la acusaba de ser, sino un ser humano maravilloso, lleno de bondad para todas las personas.

Cualquiera habría pensado que Nelmac, enamorado hasta la médula, habría por fin advertido a la policía y resuelto la amenaza que significaba Eliza; sin embargo, lo que cualquiera no sabía es que Nelmac amaba todavía más el dinero que a la mujer de su vida, y estaba empeñado en encontrar una solución que le permitiera continuar disponiendo del dinero de la señorita Legan y, al mismo tiempo, conquistar a la señorita Candy, quien era demasiado arisca e insistía en decirle que tenía un novio al que adoraba y que era actor, cosa que Leonel había puesto en duda porque nunca había escuchado hablar de un tal Terrence Graham, sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba porque Terrence Graham sí existía y resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Terius Grandchester un playboy del jet set neoyorkino.

Los días pasaban rápido y, entre las amenazas de asesinato y el obvio hecho de que el novio de Candy lo superaba en fama y quizás en fortuna, Leonel se encontraba cada vez más y más angustiado hasta que, una mañana, dio con la solución perfecta.

Gracias a la magistral combinación de la nula ética y extraordinarias habilidades del doctor McCurdy con la técnica de hipnosis, Eliza Legan abandonó todo intento de asesinato y se convenció de que Candy y ella habían crecido como hermanas, ya que ambas habían sido huérfanas en un hospicio llamado "El hogar de Pony" (en honor a la pequeña casita de madera que el doctor Leonel recién había construido para alojar su nueva mascota) y así, de buenas a primeras, el odio quedó atrás y Eliza se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Candy, y hasta se convenció de que Nelmac era su hermano pequeño, extraviado durante un desafortunado viaje de sus padres a los pantanos de Florida, rescatado y criado por unos viejecitos bondadosos y localizado a últimas fechas por un eficaz detective que a saber porqué tardó tanto tiempo en descubrir su paradero.

La fama de Leonel McCurdy como terapeuta se extendió internacionalmente y él continuó confiando su éxito al simple movimiento de un péndulo y un chasqueo de sus dedos, satisfecho de haber encontrado una hermana rica y una forma de aprovecharse de la gente inadvertidamente. Sin embargo, el doctor Nelmac no se imaginaba que la vida le cobraría con creces su osadía y que un día de tantos abriría la puerta de su afamado consultorio sólo para descubrir, completamente boquiabierto, a una Candy tremendamente angustiada, que casualmente había llegado hasta ahí por recomendación especialísima de su gran amiga Eliza Legan.

Candy acabó casándose con su novio y renunciando a su empleo para vivir como princesa en una majestuosa residencia ubicada en el más exclusivo suburbio de Nueva York; sin embargo, había ocurrido que un día, mientras acompañaba a su esposo al rodaje de una película de fantasía, se había topado con un actor hermoso, alto, rubio y de ojos azul intenso, que vestía un traje de príncipe y del que ni siquiera había sabido su nombre y se había enamorado perdidamente de él y no sabía qué hacer para encontrarlo, porque el anónimo galán se le había escurrido como agua entre los dedos, sin dejarle ninguna pista sobre su paradero.

326 sesiones después de aquella primer visita de Candy a su consulta, el doctor Nelmac deseaba cualquier cosa, menos continuar escuchado la frase "Príncipe de la Colina".

Mala suerte que con Candy no le funcionó su técnica de hipnosis.

**~FIN~**

**NOTA:**  
_Hola. Este relato irreal pertenece a la colección "Retos de Guerra" de la GF2014. Se trataba de que Candy y Eliza fueran amigas respetando el odio inicial que la pelirroja siente por la pecosa. Jeje._


End file.
